


Burger and a ear.

by PeroxideMermaid



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideMermaid/pseuds/PeroxideMermaid
Summary: When Sarah isn't feeling her best, she can always count on Harm to make it okay.PS: I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Sarah MacKenzie/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Burger and a ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while I was drunk, mistakes are most likely.

She isn’t in the best of moods but it was to be expected after the day she had. Mac is trying not to think about it too much, but her performance in the courtroom today left much to be desired and Harm didn’t make it any easier. So after being done for the day, Mac had mapped out her escape route without wasting a single second and thirty minutes later she was home. She sat on the couch, heels discarded at the corner of it and a heavy sigh wafting through parted lips. Usually, she doesn’t allow her cases to get to her. Keeping a clear and open mind had been one of her primary MO but sometimes it was hard when they hit too close to home. There’s an itch, a need to do something utterly stupid that she might regret the next day and on her drive home, more than once, Sarah had felt the need of going down a very dark path. The hatred towards those thoughts had been more than enough to stop herself from doing something she might regret but the need to drown her mind in a sea of haziness had been pounding over her head like a hammer. 

It was moments like this that Sarah Mackenzie absolutely hated the fact of coming home to an empty apartment. 

Taking off her blazer, the brunette then threw her head back, looking at the blank ceiling in an attempt to clear out her mind. She cannot, for the life of her, manage to clear her brain completely, the sensation that she needs something to keep the edge off becoming stronger. She is glad there’s not a drop of alcohol in her apartment and she mentally chastises herself for even thinking about it. The fact that her mind is going down that path could only mean that her demons are becoming that much stronger. Self-control is waning and her mind is decaying. 

One…  
Two…  
Three deep breathe, face in her hands and a knock is instantly capturing her attention. Perplexed by the sound of the door knock, it takes Sarah a moment or two to actually stand up and open the door only to see Harm on the other side. 

“I am not in the mood.” Those were the first words to leave her mouth as she saw Harmon Rabb Jr. standing at her doorway. In any other situation, she would’ve received him with more warm and welcoming words but he must know that being alone wasn’t a good idea. His resolve to being there didn’t deter, if anything his resolve seemed to become stronger. 

“I can tell.” He replied back, his face in a full worried expression. Being pitted against Mac in court was always a challenge that he enjoyed. Her passion serving to fire up his own but this time around something had shifted in the narrative. At first, he couldn’t quite place it but as everything moves forward Harm had started to see the signs and he inwardly kicked himself for not seeing it sooner. Although he knows damn well Mac was strong, stronger than any other woman he had ever met, sometimes she can show weakness, it was what made her human after all. He can see why the admiral put her up to this case. “But I come bearing gifts.” He raised the white bag with the familiar letters pressed to them. Her favorite burger from her favorite place. Harm thought that her favorite food might serve as an olive branch. 

Mac is eyeing the bag and then him. It was scrutinizing gaze, one that had enough force to make anyone regret their appearance and turn away. But she had learned a long time ago that Harm is not easily dissuaded and his charming smile had her breathing out softly. “I’m only allowing you in because you brought me food.” She hadn’t realized how hungry she was till that very moment. It was amazing how anger had a tendency of blocking everything, even basic human needs.

“I just came to feed the beast.” Came his reply, tight lip smile following afterward.  
She is rolling her eyes but stepping to the side so he could walk into the apartment. Once he did, Mac closes the door behind him, leaning against the door once he stepped deeper into the apartment. For a long moment, she just watched him. It was easy to do so when his back was to her. There was something about his wide frame that had a sense of calmness washing over her. Though she doesn’t think she’d had that same line of thinking if she didn’t have years of knowing him. It was the little things, the moment shared together that had allowed Mac to see facets of Harm that not everyone got to see. She felt lucky to see it, and to attach that protectiveness to the wideness of his frame. “You didn’t have to come.” Finally, she speaks, pushing herself off the door and heading towards the kitchen. It was a way to distract herself from looking at him, and the fact that she was grateful that there was a level-headed person in the room with her at the moment. Mac is moving around the kitchen, bottles of water being retrieved from the fridge. More than anything, it was a way to distract herself of the fact that Harm was setting everything up in the living room. For a while now she had been prone to get distracted by him. The way his eyes glisten when challenging her. His smile that just nothing short of a piece of art and the fact that when he is looking at her, it was as if he was looking into her very soul. He had a way of making Sarah feel exposed. “Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?” His question filled up the empty space between them as she moved towards the area he had claimed. 

Sarah is taking a deep breath, not really looking at him while she placed the bottles on the coffee table. She opts by sitting on the floor beside him. It was her way of keeping him close without really having to look into his eyes directly, because every time she did, Sarah Mackenzie was completely disarmed by his intense gaze. “I don’t know what you mean.” Really a horrible deflection and they both knew it. 

“Alright.” He said, pushing a burger and fries her way. “But I’m here if you need someone to listen.” There’s a shoulder nudge and Mac is looking at him, a grateful grin upon her features. 

It takes her a few moments, but she is turning to him. Her eyes are scanning his profile, his intense concentration on the task at hand, eating. He takes a bite of his burger and she is genuinely surprised by the sight of it. How many times has he commented on her bad eating habits? They can be counted on both hands but seeing him joining her in a bad habit of hers had completely erased the earlier thoughts she had before his arrival.

For that she is grateful.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Mac pressed a kiss against his cheek and smiled. “Thanks.” She said quietly enough for him to hear and then she is eating. Harm nudges her shoulder once more as an acknowledgment, grin upon his features for a brief second before he is saying: “Anything for you.” And she is quickly finding herself believing that his words were true.


End file.
